Shitsui - Naruto: Next Generation
by Platinum Assassin Alchemist
Summary: It's been fifteen years since the Fourth Shinobi War, and a new generation has been born. Watch as the children of your favorite kunoichi and shinobi go on through life and make their own story! (Suckish summary is suckish. I do not own Naruto)
1. Chapter 1

Quietly a girl walked through her village. She was young, couldn't be older than six, but already her path was shrouded in hate and ridicule. She had only her brother and the demon sealed within herself to rely on, to have as a source of strength... Her emerald orbs did nothing to hide her pain or sorrows. They only served to reflect it in great amounts. Her clan had died off years ago, leaving only her brother and herself as the surviving members of the attack that started the cycle of hate.

"Shirou..." She mumbled her brother's name as she thought of him. Had it not been for him she would have surely been dead. She shook her head ridding herself of these thoughts as she continued towards the gates of Yamigakure, the Village Hidden in The Dark. She loved her village dearly, never once receiving hatred for her tenant, but she had to leave. She just couldn't stay when Akihiro, the previous Kurokage, had passed on... or rather he had fallen in battle.

Her brother knew of this and so... he decided that he would take her to Konoha and ask to become shinobi there. It wasn't like he was going to leave his little sister. As soon as Shirou caught sight of the girl he called out to her, "Maisou!" The little girl stopped next to him as he quickly lifted her onto his back and asked, "Is Midori-nee-sama coming out?"

Maisou nodded as chakra as black as the midnight seeped from her body and took on the form of a tall, slender woman. The woman was dark-skinned with hair that matched irises reaching down to her hips. Interwoven throughout the purple locks were shades of darker and lighter purples contrasting with her onyx orbs. Her arms were folded underneath her large breasts, doing nothing to hide her tattooed abdomen. Her arms were littered with tattoos as well, most of them containing something that could be linked to wolves. She wore dark pants that clung to her skin with a green shirt that was cut off just under her breasts.

"What's goin' on kid, Shirou-chan?" Midori, the nanabi wolf, asked looking at the sight of two backpacks containing their belongings at Shirou's feet. Shirou merely gave her a look and instantly the woman understood. She picked up the heavier backpack and strapped it onto her back, before she slid the smaller one, much lighter than her own, onto Maisou's whom was still on Shirou's back. "Let's go."

_**XShitsuixShitsuixShitsuixShitsuixShitsuixShitsuixS hitsuixShitsuixShitsuixShitsuiX**_

Maisou sighed quietly as she looked back on the day she left Yami. That had been nearly seven years ago... she was thirteen now and her appearance had drastically changed from her frail six year old self. Her crimson hair was braided down her back and ended at her hips, a long piece of black cloth interwoven into the braid that Shirou had given her that also was used to tie off the braid. Her bangs hung lowly around her face bringing attention to her pain filled emerald eyes that her clan seemed to be haunted with. Her body had developed nicely, maybe even a bit quickly by some standards.

Her attire consisted of a fishnet shirt that clung to the top half of her body with an onyx, sleeveless, half shirt that stopped to show her fishnet covered stomach. She wore forest green cargo pants with bandages and her kunai pouch on her left thigh. Covering her hands were fingerless black gloves with metal plating on the backs and to finish off the outfit she wore standard shinobi sandals.

Today had been the day her sensei, Umino Iruka, had announced they were to take their graduation exam, some had been more thrilled about it than others. One of those had been the number one idiot in this year's class, Uzumaki Minato, named after the Yondaime Hokage, as his brother was named, Uzumaki Jiraiya, after the great sanin, and their sister, Uzumaki Tsunade, also named after one of the great sanin. The Uzumaki siblings had always been an annoyance to the fiery haired girl, how they were always so enthusiastic and cheerful was beyond her.

Iruka's voice snapped her out of her daze, "Akuma Maisou!" She quietly made her way down to the testing room and waited for further instructions. "Alright, Maisou, I'm going to have you perform a henge then create a few clones." The Akuma nodded silently before running through the hand seals for henge.

"Henge no Jutsu!" She quietly called out. A poof of smoke later revealed her to have transformed into her brother. Iruka smiled proudly before gesturing for her to continue. Maisou released the jutsu before bringing her hands to form the seal for shadow clones... she wouldn't waste time on simple bunshin when she had already learned how to make kage bunshin. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Now standing in front of Iruka were five Maisou's each one looking ready to pull a kunai.

"Congratulations, Maisou! You pass." He said as he tossed the somber girl a hitae-ate. The girl let the faintest of smiles show as she tied the hitae-ate around her waist before leaving the room and returning to her seat next to Shirou.

Shirou too had grown up from his eight year old self. The fifteen year old boy had shaggy crimson hair with bangs that messily framed his face and somewhat obscured his emerald eyes from sight. His eyes held the same pain as Maisou's, however his were in larger amounts. He had developed a rather muscular build over his years of training and had two piercings in his right ear while only one was in his left.

His clothing consisted of a sleeveless dark purple shirt that was somewhat baggy on his form and standard black pants with his kunai pouch strapped around his right leg like his sister had it. He had already taken the exam and apparently passed because proudly hanging around his neck was a Konoha hitae-ate.

"Congrats, Imouto! We'll go out and get something to eat tonight to celebrate with Midori-nee-sama." Shirou said with a bright grin that invoked a smile from the girl as she returned the congratulation and confirmed that they would go out, before she felt a pair of arms hug her from behind.

"Maisou-chan! You passed too! Maybe we'll be on the same team!" A loud voice yelled as Maisou sighed instantly recognizing it to belong to Uzumaki Jiraiya. The boy had developed a crush on her and made it a point to prove it to her everyday at the academy. Iruka had noted it was "Naruto and Sakura" all over again.

"Sure... whatever you say Jiraiya-kun." She replied with as she took in the boy's appearance more closely. He had long indigo hair that was tied into a short pony tail, most likely inherited from his mother, with bangs framing his face. His features resembled his mother, Uzumaki-Hyuuga Hinata, more than his father, Uzumaki Naruto. She noted that he even had his mother's pearl like eyes indicating his byakugan.

As she moved on to look at his attire she noted that he seemed to like the color sky blue. His short sleeved shirt was sky blue with the kanji for "Jiyuu", or freedom, in black on the left sleeve. His bottoms were simple khaki colored baggy shorts he topped it all off with shinobi sandals and his new Konoha hitae-ate around his right arm.

She contemplated her next words before she decided against asking the boy to join her, Shirou, and Midori for dinner... no one knew about Midori other than Shirou and the Godaime Hokage, Tsunade Senju... whoever her teammates and sensei would also know. She'd tell them. She promised herself and Midori that she would. "Jiraiya-kun, after we find out our teams, would you like to have lunch?"

These words made the Uzumaki grin as he shouted out his answer, "Of course, Maisou-chan!" Maisou allowed herself a small smile as she listened to the boy begin to ramble on. Maybe the kid wasn't as bad as she thought him to be...

Shirou watched on with a smile of his own. At least she was finally opening up to more people...

_**XShitsuixShitsuixShitsuixShitsuixShitsuixShitsuixS hitsuixShitsuixShitsuixShitsuiX**_

**A/N: Ok! So I will now reveal the pairings that are thus far decided upon! And because well... *SPOILER* Neji died in the war... he won't be in this... except for being mentioned and on the K.I.A. memorial... ANYWAYS! Here's the pairings:**

**NaruHina**

**SasuTen**

**LeeSaku (GO LEE!)**

**KibaIno**

**Saix?**

**ShikaTema**

**MaisouxJiraiya (Uzumaki Jiraiya... just cause I feel the need to clear this up.)**

**Shiroux? (I'll reveal that when I know!)**

**Tsunadex? (Uzumaki Tsunade...)**

**Minatox? (Uzumaki Minato... No one's been brought back from the dead... sadly.)**

**Midorix? (YES... I feel like giving a biju a pairing.)**

**Gaarax? (It'll either be an OC or Matsuri...)**

**Kankurox? (Same deal as Gaara.)**


	2. Chapter 2

A sigh escaped past Maisou's lips as she surveyed the graduating class the next day... it wasn't as large as she thought it would have been. It was certainly smaller than the class Shirou had been stuck with back in Yami... The three Uzumaki siblings were there of course. Jiraiya sticking to her side like glue, not that she complained a great deal. He was one of the few that she felt she would be able to open up to.

She shook her head and observed the lone Uchiha in the mix. Uchiha Yuuko... she was a fairly short girl, about 4' 5", her chocolate brown hair pulled to the side of her head in a single bun, similar to her mother's infamous buns, and her short bangs framed her face. Her eyes were a coal black that matched her Uchiha heritage. She noted that the girl was still developing her body, like most girls of the age thirteen, before looking at her attire. It consisted of a simple blue battle kimono with the Uchiha symbol on the back and navy blue shorts underneath, her kunai pouch on the side of her right leg. She wore simple shinobi sandals for shoes and her hitae-ate was used as a head band.

Maisou averted her attention when the Uchiha looked over. The two girls had an on going rivalry... though they didn't take it as extremely as some of the known rivalries did within Konoha... the girl simply shook it off and surveyed the next few, not bothering to look at them any closer than they're names.

As she finished her assessment she mentally checked off all the names. Akuma Shirou, her brother, Uzumaki Jiraiya, Uzumaki Minato, Uzumaki Tsunade, Uchiha Yuuko, Inuzuka Ryuu, Akimichi Chouko, Yamanaka Inosuke, Nara Shikana. Those were the only one's that stuck her as interesting... She shook her head of these thoughts as Iruka walked up to the front of the class and gathered their attention.

"As you all know I will be giving you your teams. After lunch return here and meet your sensei." He began in a voice that showed he was proud of his students before he began to list off teams, "Team 1! You will consist of Akimichi Chouko, Yamanaka Inosuke, and Nara Shikana. You're sensei is Nara Shikamaru" The class could hear Inosuke's groans of discomfort as he looked at the two girls that would be his teammates. Iruka only smiled and thought of how alike they were to the last Ino-Shika-Cho formation.

"Team 2! Uzumaki Minato, Uchiha Yuuko, and Inuzuka Ryuu! You're jounin instructor is Temari." Maisou snickered lightly at her rivals misfortune looking at the two rowdy boys. She would certainly be getting migraines each day just like any other Uchiha would.

"Now because of an uneven number something a bit different will be happening, Uzumaki Tsunade, you will become an apprentice underneath Haruno Sakura. As for team 3, you will be made up of Akuma Shirou, Akuma Maisou, and Uzumaki Jiraiya. You're sensei is Uchiha Sasuke." Iruka then continued to name the rest of the teams, however she didn't pay attention. She merely looked at her brother and new teammate with a strange glint in her eyes.

_**XShitsuixShitsuixShitsuixShitsuixShitsuixShitsuixS hitsuixShitsuixShitsuixShitsuiX**_

Shirou looked at the two girls holding onto his arms with a scared expression. Yes, he, Akuma Shirou, was afraid of breaking a girl's heart. "T-T-Tsunade, S-Shikana... I-I need to get to my team... ano... c-could you please let go?" He didn't want to sound rude about it... he just wanted to get them off his arms so he could get to his damned team! He was already twenty minutes late to meeting his sensei because of them!

"Awww... but Shirou-kun can't you stay a little longer?" Shikana asked him pushing his arm further between her breasts... this girl was _definitely _not like her father _or _her mother. Temari was known as the cruelest kunoichi and if he was correct rubbing your breasts against a guys arm wasn't exactly that cruel.

"Yea, Shirou-kun, won't you stay longer?" Tsunade asked doing just as Shikana had. She was exactly like her father's oiroke no jutsu... the only difference was that she was clothed. Shirou felt his blush become more prominent as he vigorously shook his head. He couldn't believe this was actually happening!

"N-No... I-I-I'm sorry Tsunade, S-Shikana... I have to go now!" He repeated as he finally freed himself from the two girls' grasps before jumping into the trees above him and dashing off towards the academy.

"This all your fault you damned bitch! He ran off!" Shikana yelled at Tsunade as she grabbed the front of the Uzumaki's orange jacket, one that belonged to her father in his youth. Tsunade growled as she grabbed the Nara's forest green tank top and held up her fist ready to beat her.

"It's yours you stupid Nara!" Shirou shook his head hearing the yelled insults of the two before he got too far to hear them... What an interesting excuse he would have for being late.

_**XShitsuixShitsuixShitsuixShitsuixShitsuixShitsuixS hitsuixShitsuixShitsuixShitsuiX**_

"You're late." Sasuke said dully as he looked at his other male student. The boy was obviously older than the other two and he probably knew more than the other two. "What's your excuse?" He raised a thin brow waiting for the boy to catch his breath.

"... I don't like toying with hearts Sensei. I couldn't just tell them to screw off." The boy looked away as he spoke, almost like he was ashamed of the bit of truth he shared about himself. As Sasuke studied the boy his eyes landed upon the tormented cuts of emeralds that were his eyes. Sasuke sighed before sitting down on the desk at the front of the class. It was only him and his students.

"Sit in front of me." He ordered his team. The Uzumaki, one that he had not met before, sat down diligently in front of him shouting for "Maisou-chan" to sit next to him as the girl took a seat between him and the other boy. It was then he noticed the green-eyed boy and his lone female student were related. They looked too alike to miss it.

"Introduce yourselves. You start." He spoke quietly pointing at the boy whom had just rushed into the classroom nearly half an hour late.

"I'm Akuma Shirou, I shouldn't technically be a Genin. I was a Genin back in my old village, had already graduated, but when I came to Konoha with my sister-" The boy pointed to the girl- "The Sandaime said I would have to enter the academy here if I wanted to become a Shinobi. I'm not allowed to divulge his reasons. Anyways, I like the night, stars, rain, water, and family. I dislike bullies, liars, fakes, and the likes. My dream... is to protect my little sister." He finished off with a determined smile. One his own brother had sported when they were younger.

Sasuke nodded and motioned for the girl to go next. "Akuma Maisou... I like the night, lightning, my brother, and my... biju. I hate anything to do with Yamigakure... and I miss Akihiro... My dream is to escape from my past life. I'll explain more about my biju some other time... not now." Her voice held the slightest tint of pain as she spoke before she nudged his other student to go.

"I'm Uzumaki Jiraiya! I like Maisou-chan, my siblings, my parents, and dangos! I don't like how long the wait is to get dangos and that Maisou-chan is mean sometimes... My dream is to become the greatest Kage _ever _known all over the hidden continent! T-That way everyone will know how great the Uzumaki's really are!"

Sasuke stared at the boy for a minute before he chuckled under his breath at how much he looked like Hinata, yet acted exactly like his father. He was only missing the verbal tick. "Uchiha Sasuke. You'll figure out what I like and don't like soon enough. and as for my dream... hm... You all don't need to know." Sasuke held back a grin at the look across Jiraiya's face at the words he stole from his own sensei, before he spoke again. "You all will have another test-"

"Wait, wait, wait! Didn't we already pass?!" Jiraiya yelled interrupting their sensei earning him an elbow to the ribs courtesy of one Akuma Maisou and a hissed, "Shut up!"

"As I was saying... You will have another test. You have a 66% chance to fail. If you fail you are sent back to the academy. Meet me at training ground three tomorrow at six... by the way... if you enjoy puking go ahead and eat breakfast. Ja ne!" He ended his sentence by shunshinning away leaving behind dumbstruck Genin.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Hm... so they had perfect sync on yelling.. interesting.

_**XShitsuixShitsuixShitsuixShitsuixShitsuixShitsuixS hitsuixShitsuixShitsuixShitsuiX**_

**A/N: Alright! I personally am starting to love Jiraiya, don't know why, but I am... but anyways next time they will be taking their test! The bell test! Hehe Gotta love that test. Anyways as you can see the team is somewhat like Team 7, yet they're all a bit different from Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura... ok Maisou and Shirou are a **_**lot **_**different from Sakura and Sasuke but oh well! it's my story, I can do what I please. Anyways hope you all enjoyed this chapter! And thank you Sasaui102 for the review! Your questions will be answered soon enough!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: WARNING! SKIP MIDORI'S STORY IF YOU AREN'T UP TO DATE ON THE MANGA! DON'T SAY I DIDN'T WARN YOU! I do not own Naruto~**

Maisou sighed silently as she walked out of the classroom behind her brother and loud teammate. She had been expecting it to happen, hell she had even been prepared for it to happen, but it still happened far too fast for her to react. Within a mere second Sasuke had grabbed the girl's arm and shun shinned up to the roof, taking the young Genin with him. "Explain. _Now_." He ordered as he looked at the girl regaining her senses.

"Hell n-" She was about to flat out refuse, but one look from her sensei and she obediently sat down to begin her tale. "It'll be easier for Midori herself to explain, sensei." The crimson haired girl smirked at the evident confusion on the older man's features as a familiar sense of chakra escaping her body overwhelmed her senses before the biju in question had materialized looking like the same woman from seven years ago.

"Oh? Been a while, ne, Sasuke?" The wolf's voice came out in a bemused rasp as she looked over the Uchiha. He hadn't changed much from how she remembered the man. The only difference that was truly noticeable was his attire. He now wore the standard Jounin uniform with the Uchiha crest sewn onto both sleeves with his chokuto sheathed strapped onto his back. She nodded once she was satisfied with her assessment and waited for the Uchiha to exit his stupor. "Well?"

"M-Midori? So this is who you were... sealed into?" He hadn't truly thought he would ever see the wolf again in his life. She had been taken away by Kumo after _that _incident had occurred. The shinobi nations had dubbed her as a "threat to their society." He hadn't believed that bullshit then and he still didn't to this day.

Maisou frowned as she watched her sensei and biju converse... this had _not _been what she had been expecting. "Of course! But uh... I never explained to her anything about what happened to me back in the Fourth. So yea... It's story time kid!" Midori yelled in glee as her eyes shined dangerously with a cheerful grin. Maisou sighed and leaned back on her elbows. This would be a long afternoon...

"Well... I'm technically only fifteen years old..." Midori started with a nervous laugh aat the shocked expression she received from Maisou. "Look anyways... When the Juubi was reborn from the biju the biju all merged together. I wasn't one of the original biju. The only remaining original biju are the kyuubi and the hachibi. Anyways back to the other topic. After everything was over, they were unable to kill the Juubi. So... Hatake Kakashi decided to do what had been done in the past.

"He split the Juubi into seven parts, each one becoming a new biju. Shukaku is no longer the Ichibi, Nekobaa no longer the Nibi and so on... there were new biju entirely born. I'm the strongest of the reborn biju, however my power would not amount to the originals' powers. Through certain circumstances each one of the reborn biju have a materialized human form... _if _the jinchuuriki trusts them. If the jinchuuriki doesn't then the biju is not able to materialize.

"Sasuke here was the one I was originally supposed to be sealed within, but after some... complications per se, Kumo saw it fit I be relocated for fear of me "harming the shinobi society." However within the month you and your brother were noticed. You were orphans from the war, your parents both victims of the war. This happened about two years after the war... they realized if someone of the Akuma clan were to have a biju sealed in them, there'd be a better chance they could "tame" the biju." Midori finished her story as she looked at the clouds blowing past lazily... _"man... those lucky bastards. Getting to be so damn free and so damn lazy..."_ She thought with a small smirk.

_**XShitsuixShitsuixShitsuixShitsuixShitsuixShitsuixS hitsuixShitsuixShitsuixShitsuiX**_

"Shirou-kun! You'll spend time with me now won't you?" Shirou could only stare as the Nara hugged her body tightly against his own and whispered into his ear. He felt his cheeks heat up as a blush overtook them. Shikana didn't seem to notice his discomfort as she continued to hug the boy.

"Shikana..." He mumbled desperately trying to fight his blush as he attempted to gain the girl's attention. He wasn't going to lie and say he _didn't _like the girl's treatment, he was just trying to not hurt the girl when he didn't reciprocate her feelings for him... especially when her feelings were most likely based on "who got the hot guy" or "here's my trophy boyfriend" type of thing. "Shikana you need to stop."

Said Nara looked up at him in confusion, not loosening her grip on his neck. She'd be damned if that bitch Tsunade got him... "But why Shirou-kun?" Shirou sighed at her persistence... he really wished she lacked motivation like her father right now. He heard footsteps nearing them and fought the blush from his cheeks before he tentatively wrapped his arms around her to gain her attention.

"Shikana... you're a great girl, you really are, but you need to stop this. I'm a shinobi and you're a kunoichi now. You'll get hurt out there if _I'm _the only thing you're worried about. Train your skills and grow before worrying about love... J-Just... don't get hurt out there and watch out for your team's backs, alright?" Shikana's chocolate brown orbs grew wide as she listened to the boy's sincere words, no longer focused on the hug that he had returned for once. She went over his words again and again and before she realized what was happening a kiss had been planted on her forehead and a gust of wind and leaves signalled Shirou's leave.

She tentatively reached up and touched her forehead as a smile grew on her face before she heard a familiar grumble from behind her in a tree, "Mendokusai... At least you finally understand." She whipped around and came face to face with her father, eyes wide with shock.

"T-Tou-san?"

"You'll make a fine kunoichi... just do as he said."

_**XShitsuixShitsuixShitsuixShitsuixShitsuixShitsuixS hitsuixShitsuixShitsuixShitsuiX**_

Humming lightly the next day Jiraiya headed towards training ground three, hoping he'd be able to get breakfast soon after this stupid test. He walked at a leisurely pace hoping he'd be able to get there right at six, he had left home at five thirty after all. Looking around he noticed a certain crimson haired girl walking through the calm morning streets of Konoha... at least they were calm until Jiraiya yelled out, "Hey Maisou-chan! Over here!"

The somber girl sighed as she shook her head and changed her root to match that of the dark haired boy's and pulled out the apple she had planned on eating at the training field to, ahem, taunt her sensei. He never said they _weren't _allowed to eat breakfast... she'd puke it up if it was really that bad, besides Shirou had already left to the training grounds.

The two walked in companionable silence... well as silent as one rambling Uzumaki and a quiet Akuma could be. Soon enough the duo met up with Shirou at the training grounds and waited patiently for Sasuke. At least they were patient for the first hour.

Maisou sighed lightly as she finally began eating the apple she'd brought. "He's not gonna show." She heard Shirou mumble to himself as each of them looked around the field. There wasn't a sign of anyone coming to it other than their own traces and even those were light and hard to see.

"Think he's sick?"

"No, Jiraiya, he's not sick."

"Is he... getting married?"

"He's already married moron."

"Is he getting a clock?"

"No, you idiot."

"Is he... getting groceries?"

"Groceries at seven in the damn morning?"

"You're right, Maisou-chan, I guess that is a little hard to believe... he'd have to have gone at six!"

Here Maisou had openly face palmed before replying, "He's not going to get groceries, dumb ass!"

"Oh... then is he getting a manicure?"

"NO! For god's sake he's just showing up late, Jiraiya!"

"Oh... right." And right as he was about to open his mouth again their late sensei sauntered up to them at a leisurely pace holding a clock and a bell. Jiraiya grinned in triumph upon seeing the clock and jumped in the air with his hand balled into a fist. "I knew it! He went to go get a clock!"

Shirou sighed watching his teammates bicker before hitting them both on the back of their heads and effectively shutting both of them up. He'd be damned if he was beaten for his sister's and idiot of a teammate's moronity. "Sasuke-sensei what's our test?" He asked politely looking at said man as he sat the clock on a stump.

"You're going to be getting bells, there are two more of them, however... you have to get one of them before I will pull out another. Don't get a bell, you fail, get one and you pass. You have til noon. It's eight now. Begin." Upon hearing the word all three of them ran deeply into the surrounding forest, each of them tailing the other, Shirou in front.

_**XShitsuixShitsuixShitsuixShitsuixShitsuixShitsuixS hitsuixShitsuixShitsuixShitsuiX**_

It was eleven thirty already... and none of his students had even _attempted _to get _one _of the bells. He wanted to know what they were up to, but... _"Oh my kami... is Jin really going to propose to MAKOTO?! That two-timer!" _Sasuke thought as he furiously read through pages of his favorite book series, Ai no Ten-Goku, written by none other than Uzumaki Naruto. It was safe to say he was a fan...

As he continued to read, he didn't notice the two red and one black flashes headed his way each armed with kunai. Soon enough Sasuke's eyes widened as he felt a kick connect with his abdomen, a punch to his face, and a kick to his spine. They certainly knew how to triple team on a guy who was _trying to enjoy his favorite book! _Sasuke smirked though, they had figured it out.

"Maisou, Jiraiya, now!" Shirou called out to his sister as he began to run through a mass array of seals

"Hai!" Came the reply of both younger Genin. Maisou smirked as she called out the name to the one jutsu that had gotten her clan as prominent as it used to be, though that was years ago before the Fourth Shinobi War.

"Akuma Geijutsu: Uta no Kurushimi!" At once her genjutsu began to take effect, Sasuke clutched his ears in agony as tried to focus on how much chakra it would take to break the genjutsu, but as he noticed Jiraiya coming at him with a few kage bunshin, he threw caution to the wind and activated his Sharingan to dispel the genjutsu before kicking away one of the kage bunshin.

As Sasuke was kept busy with Maisou and Jiraiya, Shirou finished his hand seals and quietly smacked his hands to the ground focusing on the three little bells that his sensei had. The jutsu he was using was one of the more known jutsu of the Akuma clan, but it did come in handy, especially in a situation like this. "Akuma Geijutsu: Nakunaru."

The Genin poured more of his chakra into the seal that began to appear around his hands as he focused solely on the bells. He couldn't mess this up... As he finally began to feel the cool metal begin to reform from particles under his hands he glanced at the clock. Thirty seconds... He had to hurry this up.

Maisou glanced at her brother with a hopeful expression before realizing they would have to speed this along... "Jiraiya! Aim for his legs!" She called out to the boy as she continued her onslaught of genjutsu. So long as they keep him distracted enough Shirou should be able to finish the "vanishing objects" jutsu as it was nicknamed.

Sasuke knew they were up to something but he just couldn't figure out what, with him having to focus on dispelling genjutsu after genjutsu and blocking strike after strike he couldn't see what his eldest student was doing back there. He knew whatever it was, it was going to be used to pass the test.

"Got them!" He suddenly heard a joyous cry of just as the timer went off. He looked over at Shirou as the other two backed off and joined the older male in celebration. He immediately noticed the three silver bells in his hand as he reached into his pockets and felt them empty... but how...?

_**XShitsuixShitsuixShitsuixShitsuixShitsuixShitsuixS hitsuixShitsuixShitsuixShitsuiX**_

"Congratulations... I think you're the first team in history to grasp the concept _and _get the bells... how did you get them?" Sasuke asked as he watched his new team eat their lunches. Shirou grinned at him as he began to speak.

"Our clan deals with a variation of time-space jutsu and genjutsu. The jutsu I use turns the objects I want into particles, how much chakra it takes depends on how large the object is and how fast I want it to be done, the particles reform under my hands on the seals that appear wherever I happen to put my hand down for the jutsu."

"That's certainly a scary technique..."

"Oh don't worry! Transporting a human would most likely kill a biju with how much chakra it takes. That's why the jutsu isn't really meant to be used often. Getting three bells _this _size took up about a sixth of my chakra. The technique is far too chakra consuming for me to use it often." The boy finished off his explanation before he looked at his two teammates.

"Sasuke-sensei? When do we have our first mission?!" Jiraiya shouted out after attempting to hold it in for so long... he just wanted to know! He couldn't wait to get out on the field!

"Tomorrow at eight, I can promise you I won't be late tomorrow so be here at eight." The group nodded and all said their farewells before they went seperate ways to their houses, Sasuke to the Uchiha compound, Jiraiya to the Hokage mansion with his family, and the two Akuma siblings headed to their small apartment.

As they all fell asleep that night none of them realized the journey they were about to begin...

_**XShitsuixShitsuixShitsuixShitsuixShitsuixShitsuixS hitsuixShitsuixShitsuixShitsuiX**_

**A/N: Man that took forever to write! But thank you again ****Sasaui102 for telling me what I can improve on and such! You deserve a cookie my good madam/sir. :D So I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, I decided to pull one of the girls off of Shirou's case just cause well... she'll probably get back on it again when I feel like it'll be pretty damn amusing. It's hilarious and amusing to write these girls fawning over him.**


	4. Chapter 4

"Sasuke-sensei... what do you think of him?" Maisou quietly asked Shirou as she watched the older male begin cooking a meal for themselves that night. The crimson haired girl just didn't know what to make of the massacre survivor... one moment he seemed to not care at all and the next he was dead serious. She hadn't had to deal with someone like that in a long while... not since Akihiro...

"You and I both know his history is shrouded in darkness... that much is evident, but I really don't think there's any reason to be suspicious of him... after all in that scroll Kaa-chan left us she said that she trusted him with her life." Here Shirou continued before Maisou could get out any words. "Maisou I'm not saying I completely trust the guy... not when he hasn't done anything to quite earn it yet, but I'm saying you have to open up your eyes and realize this guy is only here to help you, Jiraiya, and me grow our skills as shinobi of the Leaf. Just trust that he's going to protect us, you can do that much right?"

Maisou remained silent as the only sound that enveloped the kitchen became the crackles from the pan Shirou was cooking in. As the smell of cooked salmon filled the room with a hint of lemon, Shirou smiled as he heard the answer he was looking for whispered silently, "Yes..."

"Here, eat up and then get to bed... we got a long day ahead of us." The older red head said gently as he placed down a plate of food in front of his sister and sat with his own plate across from her at the table. The two ate with small talk passed between them before they headed to their respective rooms within the small apartment to get the rest they would need for the events to come...

_**XShitsuixShitsuixShitsuixShitsuixShitsuixShitsuixS hitsuixShitsuixShitsuixShitsuiX**_

"Maisou-chan and Shirou aren't here yet, Sensei?!" Jiraiya asked in disbelief. He couldn't believe he was actually there before the other two considering his mother had nearly beaten him out of bed that morning... he shivered at the memory of his normally gentle mother's wrath. She certainly knew how to scare a person when she wanted to...

"No... and by the look on your face Hinata was angry this morning?" Sasuke replied with an amused smirk as he recalled the dark haired Hyuuga's explosive rage... it appeared that living with Naruto for fourteen years taught the woman how to deal with knuckle heads when they wouldn't wake up in the morning.

"You know Kaa-san?! T-Then you know Tou-san too?! So they were really laughing at me...?" Jiraiya shouted as he held his head in his hands with a defeated expression. So his parents really _were _laughing at him last night after all...

"It's not hard to laugh at you, Jiraiya." A smooth voice came as a sigh from a deeper voice was heard.

"Maisou-chan why do you have to be so mean?!"

"I'm not being mean Jiraiya, I'm being honest."

"So mean..."

"I told you I'm just honest."

Two slaps on the back of the head followed this argument as Shirou calmly said to both of the younger Genin, "Both of you just shut up. We're about to go on a mission, it's not gonna help if you two lovebirds are arguing the whole time."

Jiraiya began swooning at the thought as Maisou simply sighed and looked at Sasuke as he began to speak up, "Come on. It's time to get your first mission." Immediately he gathered all of his students' attention as he began to lead the way to the Hokage's office his oldest student walking next to him with a shine in his green eyes... a shine that brought back memories of Itachi.

_"You would have loved him Itachi..." _Sasuke thought as Shirou began to quietly converse with him while Jiraiya seemed to be having a one-sided conversation with Maisou. Sasuke would soon discover that he became extremely attached to the three Genin more than he intended to... none of them realized their team would be split up earlier than they could ever anticipate.

_**XShitsuixShitsuixShitsuixShitsuixShitsuixShitsuixS hitsuixShitsuixShitsuixShitsuiX**_

Weeks of D ranked missions flashed by Team 3 and the younger members of the team were beginning to become restless, though the first to show this was Jiraiya. "Tsunade-sama... may I ask of you something?" Shirou had asked quietly as Maisou attempted to keep the loudest member under check.

"What do you want, brat?" Tsunade asked as she watched the boy like a hawk... she had realized, while Shirou was the most polite of that damn Uchiha's students, he knew exactly how to manipulate someone into agreeing with what he wants through that same politeness. She didn't exactly what the brat wanted, but she did know that one way or another this kid would be able to get it whether she liked it or not...

"How many D ranks was it before Sasuke-sensei's team was sent on a C rank mission?" Sasuke perked up once he heard that and chuckled slightly from his position against the back wall next to his other two students.

"Forget it, brat. I'm not about to send a team like you four out on a C rank mission yet." Tsunade spat as she mustered up as much authority as she could while glaring at the Akuma... he didn't even flinch.

"However, Tsunade-sama, for the past three weeks we've gone on nothing but D ranked missions... I do believe that we are ready for a simple escort, though, if you disagree please do tell us what it is we are lacking, after all we have gained a fair amount of experience." Damn it that brat was good...

"Fine. If it's an escort mission you want, it's an escort mission you'll get. If you would please come in." Tsunade announced as a sly smirk spread it's way across her face. She'd be sending that Uchiha and his brats out on a _very _familiar situation to his own first C ranked mission... though it wouldn't have any of the rogue shinobi that he had had to deal with in his own Genin days.

Soon enough a young man walked into the room, one that was a very familiar sight for Sasuke. The boy had grown from the eight year old when he had last seen him... His hair now reached his shoulders in messy onyx locks without the hat that used to cover his head, his dark eyes still held their childlike innocence that brought a small smile to Sasuke's face. The boy wasn't quite as tall as the Uchiha, but he was near his his own height.

Upon seeing his sensei's reaction to the man Jiraiya loudly proclaimed, "Just who the hell are you and how the hell did you make Sasuke-sensei smile?! I-I've been trying to do that since, well, it seems like _forever_!" Maisou sighed hearing him yell and looked at Sasuke, also curious about the answer.

"I'm Inari! Sasuke helped my grandfather build the Great Naruto Bridge when we were a lot younger. I haven't seen him since I was 8." Inari replied as he grinned upon seeing the familiar face, though he internally winced at how similar this was playing out to how his grandfather's encounter with Team 7 had gone... he mentally shook his head as he scolded himself within his thoughts. _"No... no one's after me so we'll all be safe. Everything's fine. I'll be home and with my family in no time and Sasuke's team will all be alright..."_

"Team 3! You are to escort Inari back to the Land of Waves. He was doing a bit of repairs on the gates here and has finished recently." Tsunade announced before they all were dismissed and began to head towards the gates of Konoha...

While no one was sent after Inari... the oldest Genin and the female Genin of Team 3 held a different story, knowing full well that any mission they received outside of Konoha would bring about a chaotic mess that they didn't quite fully understand...

_**XShitsuixShitsuixShitsuixShitsuixShitsuixShitsuixS hitsuixShitsuixShitsuixShitsuiX**_

**A/N:** **So... There's that chapter! Hope you guys liked it, I know I liked bringing Inari into the story, gotta love that kid/man/whatever he will be referred to in this story! :D And yea... a little cliffy and foreshadowing at the there, hope you guys don't hate me for that Hehe :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Because I realized I never did this here's a dictionary for the Japanese that has been used throughout the story so far:**

**Ano, Eto - Um, Uh, etc.**

**Kaa-chan/san/sama - Mother, Mom**

**Tou-chan/san/sama - Father, Dad**

**Sensei - Teacher, Master**

**Imouto - Little Sister**

**Nii-san/chan/sama, Aniki - Older Brother**

**Nee-sama/chan/san - Older Sister**

**Gomenasai - I'm truly sorry, I'm sorry**

_**XShitsuixShitsuixShitsuixShitsuixShitsuixShitsuixS hitsuixShitsuixShitsuixShitsuiX**_

How had it come to this...? _Why _had it come to this? "Shirou!" He heard his name called as he held his last few breaths within himself... will they be alright? He slowly turned his head to face his teammates and saw the rage written on his Sensei's face, the shock engraved into Jiraiya's ever innocent pearl like eyes... the despair that weaved it's way into Maisou's expression.

He couldn't afford to go down like this... as he turned his head he noticed the two little senbon making their way for his skull. Jerking quickly to the left he narrowly dodged the needles and roughly pushed his abused body from the ground... Spitting the blood from his mouth he carefully analyzed the situation the best he could with his blurred vision.

Left... he managed to dodge a fatal blow from his opponent as the chokuto made it's way across his shoulder before he dealt a blow of his own, burying the kunai in his hand deep within his enemy's abdomen. As the blood lose finally caught up to him he felt the man he was fighting to protect his squad slump against him before he too collapsed to his knees. "Gomenasai..." The Akuma whispered quietly as his eyes slowly closed. It looked like he wouldn't be around to see his little sister grow up after all...

_**XShitsuixShitsuixShitsuixShitsuixShitsuixShitsuixS hitsuixShitsuixShitsuixShitsuiX**_

Not long before that Team 3 had entered the Land of Waves with Inari, each member doing their own thing quietly. Sasuke had been listening to his youngest students ramble on to each other, while Inari and Shirou had taken up a light conversation concerning what the Land of Waves was like now that the bridge had been completed.

Nothing seemed out of place though Sasuke never once lowered his guard, wanting to protect those whom he was with, after all each of them played some role in his life. He was too slow to react when it came... he hadn't been expecting an attack of that angle... it appeared that both of the Akuma children had however.

Each of them solemnly appeared on either side of Inari, each restraining with a firm grip a pair of fists that had shot out from the ground. "Not gonna happen, buddy..." Maisou muttered, venom dripping into each word she uttered, her voice never wavering as her emerald eyes narrowed watching the ground. Sasuke really should have expected as much from two members of the Akuma clan, especially since one of them seemed to have a basic grasp on the concept of space-time jutsu.

"That's exactly what you think... Maisou." Two pairs of emerald eyes widened at the sound of the voice before Shirou roughly pushed both Maisou and Inari out of the way of the attack before the boy found himself wrapped within a thin layer of ninja wire. He narrowed his eyes lightly as the dust began to clear from where his opponents had exited from the Earth below.

"..." He made no noise as he saw an energy surrounding himself within a ten foot radius, no doubt a barrier meant to keep him inside, a barrier that he knew had something to do with the seals on the back of his enemies' hands. If he could hit them he'd be home free... He was just glad that no one else was trapped in there with him. At least they would be able to handle things outside for a while.

"Hm... not exactly the target we were going for, but whatever! We can work with you, too little Akuma." And so the game began... A game of life and death that would push both competitors to the max and see just how far they were willing to go to escape with their lives. Caught in the flame's of those deep in anguish... Shirou made his move.

_**XShitsuixShitsuixShitsuixShitsuixShitsuixShitsuixS hitsuixShitsuixShitsuixShitsuiX**_

**A/N: Well... I had major writer's block and this is what came out of it all~ It's about time I add in some suspense and a bit of um... sadness. I write better when I write about sad and depressing stuff so yea... hope you liked it! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**WARNING: THERE MAY BE SPOILERS IN THIS CHAPTER, SKIP IT IF YOU ARE NOT UP TO DATE WITH THE MANGA!**

_**XShitsuiX**_

Slowly a pair of emerald orbs began to peek out from underneath dark lashes, a strangled groan escaping as he felt the throbbing pain in his shoulder. He couldn't recognize where he was, but he could barely make out the silhouette of his Sensei. "Sasuke-sensei..." His voice came out in a rough scratch but he was confident that Sasuke had heard him, for the next thing he knew the door was slammed open and in came Sasuke with a look that he couldn't quite place.

Was it... relief? Joy? He didn't know...

He felt his eyes close for a moment before he opened them and this time he saw Midori in his direct line of sight. "You idiot! You nearly got yourself killed out there! Don't just go sacrificing yourself when you're only fifteen for God's sake Shirou!" She was angry. No, she was pissed. His gaze caught his sister's just as she and Jiraiya entered the room to see what the ruckus was, and the next thing he knew, Maisou had appeared at his side and his cheek was a stinging red. Damn... he'd be feeling that later...

"How _dare _you think that it was ok for you to take that hit?! Do you honestly think that everything would be ok if you took that hit?! Huh?! _Well do you?!" _Maisou was pissed as well. He could understand that though... he _had _almost gotten himself killed after all. Midori placed a calming hand on Maisou's shoulder and pushed her over to Jiraiya before sitting down next to Shirou's feet.

"Alright that's enough. I need to have a chat with him, you all can go... I'm serious all of you leave. _Now._" Jiraiya seemed to have been listening to Midori as he pulled Maisou from the room with Sasuke trailing behind his two youngest students and shutting the door behind himself. "... You and I both know that this is about more than just saving the Kid. So tell me Shirou... does this have to do with anything about the way your parents died?"

He didn't want to answer her, and he didn't have to, but she had taken care of him from the time he was three and Maisou was only one. He couldn't just push her away. Not after everything they had gone through together. "Yea... I guess it does..."

"Tell me that story again Shirou..."

He didn't want to tell that story again, but his mouth betrayed him as the words came tumbling out, "Kaa-chan and Tou-san were both branch members of the Akuma clan... we were always set up to be sacrifices for the Head Family... like the Hyuuga used to be. Tou-san was an extremely strong shinobi. He was skilled and most thought that only old age or illness could kill him, but when... when the... when the Fourth Shinobi War broke out he joined in the conflict... he left Kaa-chan even though she was pregnant with me... The Head Family would not allow him to stay...

"During the fight with Obito after he- you know... became the Juubi's Jinchuuriki Tou-san was fighting along side Nara Shikamaru... at least that's what I hear from Nara-san. He was hit with th-that... I don't even know what sort of Jutsu Obito was using, but he was killed...

"Kaa-chan didn't take it well. I was born and we had a few years of peace. I'm sure you know by now that Maisou is my half-sister. Her father... he was another member of the Branch Family. But y-you know..." He had to pause and stop his tears so he could continue here, "The war wasn't finished. The Villages still fought over the new Bijuu... for two years it went on... until they found Maisou, about six months after she had been born.

"K-K-Kaa-chan... she and Maisou's father... they were killed in the fighting and we were left Orphans... you know the rest though..." He turned his face as he sat up with Midori's help, a lone tear following a trail as the last tear he would shed that night. He felt Midori's hand land onto his head and looked up into her dark eyes that seemed to hold a joyful tint to them despite lacking any real color.

"You don't need to follow your father's legacy Shirou, you can do so much more alive than you can dead. You're fifteen! Live a little! Get a girlfriend! Have sex!" -Shirou gave the woman a strange face here- "Get in trouble! But don't just throw it all away to save people, you do what's gonna save you _both _even if it _is _harder to do." She ruffled his hair that end of her speech and stood up properly. "Don't even ask how you're alive. I've got some pretty damn good healing skills after all, ne?"

With that stated she made her way out of the room calling for Team 3 to enter the room... she had done it again. She had changed his look on things and she had saved him from himself... how did she do that? He sighed lightly as he silently thanked the woman that had become an older sister to him... he'd need to do it aloud sometime though.

_**XShitsuiX**_

It had been nearly two weeks since that episode and they had finally arrived back within Konoha after staying with Inari and his family. Sasuke had seen Tsunami again and they had conversed some and caught up a bit, but he honestly couldn't remember much of what she and Inari had said while they had caught up. He was too preoccupied with teaching his students and watching over Shirou's recovery with Midori. He had to admit Midori certainly had a nack for healing, but then again all of the Bijuu did...

Stopping outside of the Gates quietly, he watied for all of his students to catch up. Jiraiya arrived first, followed by Maisou, with Shirou picking up the end. "All of you should go home and rest, I'll take care of the mission report..." Just as the three turned to leave, Jiraiya already strating to spout nonsense to the two crimson haried teens, Maisou heard a quiet "Good job... all of you..." From their sensei just before he left.

A small smile crawled onto her face as she silently grabbed a hold of Jiraiya's hand and speed off in front of Shirou with a large laugh. "C'mon slow poke!" She called back as Shirou also laughed and ran to catch up with the happy duo. _"God I love these guys..." _Maisou thought with a grin plastered to her face as she giggled at Jiraiya's blushing face and Shirou's teasing words. She could definitely find a family in Team 3... a good family...

_**XShitsuiX**_

**A/N: It's been so long since I last got a chapter up! I'm so sorry, but stupid writer's block had hit and school has been messing with my writing schedule, but I hope you liked this chapter! :D Tell me what you think and let me know what I can improve on or what you wanna see from this story! Thanks a lot for reading and following and favoriting and reviewing!**


End file.
